The present invention relates to a vacuuming device for carding equipment for cleaning the revolving flats, in which a vacuuming box, enclosed on all sides, is located between the intake piece and the adjacent flats deflection roller.
With a known vacuuming apparatus, a guard sheet is located between the vacuuming box and the carding assortment. The air channel formed in the peripheral direction of the drum extends with its exit end to the vicinity of the flats deflection roller. The dust-laden air carried along by the drum exits at this exit end and passes through the spaces between the covers into the inside space of the flats deflection roller. The dust particles and fibers carried by the air are deposited on and between the covers and in the inside space. With this known vacuuming apparatus, the vacuuming box does not fully occupy the space between the intake piece and the flats deflection roller. The suction opening for the entry of air and the particles carried by it, such as loose fibers, dust, etc. is located at the lower end of the side wall of the suction channel and directly faces the gap between the guard sheets of the licker-in and the drum. This embodiment has the disadvantage that the suction action is not sufficient to thoroughly clean the space left open by the vacuuming box and the entire inside space in the vicinity of the flat deflection roller. In particular, the suction force is not sufficient to clean the covers and the spaces between the covers and to remove dust and fiber particles.
Accordingly, it is the object of the present invention to provide a vacuuming apparatus which avoids these disadvantages and permits an effective vacuuming and cleaning of the revolving flats.
Another object of the present invention is to provide vacuuming apparatus of the foregoing character which is substantially simple in construction and may be economically fabricated.
A further object of the present invention is to provide vacuuming apparatus as described, which may be easily maintained in service and which has a substantially long operating life.